Annoying Marvel
by kittycat12346
Summary: When Cato goes hunting, Marvel decides to bug Glimmer... What will happen?


**Hi! Welcome To Annoying Marvel! Enjoy your stay as it will be short! Don't forget to leave a review! **

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Glimmer, hey, hey , hey , Glimmer, yo Glimmer, hey, hey , hey , hey, hey Glimmer, hey Glimmer, yo Glimmer, hey Glimmer, Glimmer, Hey Glimmer, hey…" I say to, you probably guessed it, Glimmer, my district partner. Since Cato is gone hunting, I decide to take the opportunity to bug Glimmer, without being stabbed by Cato. For some reason, he doesn't like it when I talk to his girlfriend. That means I can't talk to Clove either?

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Glimmer yells at me. Her green eyes are bulging out of her skull and her fair skin is bright red. Little Miss Perfect doesn't look so perfect now huh?

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there!?" She says to me. She looks very annoyed. Good job Marvel!

"You."

"You who?"

"Who are you calling? I'm the only one here!"

"Marvel… That wasn't funny." Glimmer says rolling her eyes. Pfff! I am funny! Who does princess Glimmer think she is? Princess Glimmer of Comedy Land? Marvel doesn't think so!

"Uh, yeah it was!"

"Marvel, listen to me very closely. You are not funny. You are being annoying! Idiot." She says. I am not an idiot! God Glimmer, you are so, so, judgy!

"Um, yes I was funny, Caesar said I was. Did you see my interview? I was making all of Panem laugh with my super awesome funny skills! BAM!" I said, really close to her face for maximum annoying effect.

"Yes, I did see your interview, and it sucked. Nobody laughed but you. You were there, right?" Ooooh! Princess Glimmer is getting feisty! But not with my ninja-skilled comebacks!

"I was there. I also saw your outfit. And Glimmer, if we were in puffy-Mc-Puff-Puff Land, you would definitely be princess Glimmer! Because you were so puffy, Puffy! BAM!" Take THAT Glimmer!

"Marvel… why can't you just bug Clove?"

"I'm good, thanks." Clove said with a smirk. Maybe Glimmer is right? I should bug Clove for a little while. Then when she pulls out knife, I'll go back to Glimmer! When Cato comes back, well, I'll probably be dead. But oh well! Ok Marvel, time to bug Clover Haggins!

"Hi Clover, how ya doin'?" I say while strutting to her.

"Don't call me Clover."

"But why, Clover?" I ask her.

"Because, I will take my handy-dandy little knifes and cut you open, remove every organ you have expect your heart, then I will stuff them in your butt while you are suffering. I will take you eyeballs and juggle then while Cato cuts off your tongue." She says with an evil grin. And now I've learned to never bug Clove.

"And that concludes me bugging you." I say as I walk back to my original seat bedside Glimmer. I suddenly have an image of Glimmer juggling my eyeballs, while Cato is cutting off my tongue. Now I have learned that although Clove is a tiny, tiny creature, she has the sadistic mind of Snow. At least Glimmer won't threaten me. Or will she?

"Hi Glimmy-Wimmy!" I say in a baby voice. This, is going to annoy her, for sure!

"MARVEL STOP BUGGING ME! YOU ARE ANNOYING! JUST SHUT-UP! PLEASE!"

"Whoah! Miss Glimmer is getting feisty! Princess, where are your manners? How rude of you!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO MARVEL IS BUGGINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNG MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOME!"

"Wow. Just wow Glimmer. Way to scare off the tributes. Just, wow. Glimmer, really?" I say.

"Hey, you're messing with Glimmer?" I look back and I see Cato, with blood on his face and a dead rabbit. I gulp. How could I be so stupid! Now he's going to kill me! Good job Marvel. Well this is nice.

"Um, well I was just bugging her and…"

"Nice. You managed to annoy this whole time without having her kill you? You, sir, deserve a round of applause."


End file.
